El árbol de los secretos
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Kardia escucha una antigua leyenda celta que cuenta una técnica para liberarse de los secretos, ¿pero cuáles serán las consecuencias de querer utilizarla? Dégel x Kardia, participación de Asmita. Fluff xD


**  
Título: **_El árbol de los secretos_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, humor, fluff

**Personajes: **Dégel, Kardia, Asmita

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentarios: **Este fic está situado cronológicamente un poco después de la época del flashback de Dégel y Kardia, cuando ellos dos eran mucho más chicos que en la Guerra Santa... ¿no sé, tendrían unos 15 años o algo así? Así que también son más inocentes XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

**  
I: La leyenda**

Aquel día, al atravesar el templo de Virgo cuando volvía de entrenar, Kardia se había encontrado con que Dégel y Asmita estaban compartiendo lo que parecía ser una reunión amigable. En el suelo estaban esparcidos algunos almohadones, y frente a ellos había una mesa ratona sobre la que estaban servidas una interesante variedad de masitas y té.

Kardia sabía que lo que fuera que motivara la reunión no era su asunto, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía más interesante, más cuando Asmita no se caracterizaba por ser alguien sociable.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita? ―dijo Kardia como al pasar, arqueando las cejas.

La manera en que Dégel agrandó los ojos con asombro al escucharlo casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. Asmita, en cambio, no pareció inmutarse. En realidad, Kardia se sentía un poco molesto de ver la complicidad con que aquellos dos se trataban. Sabía que él estaba por fuera de su mundo, y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba, por alguna razón eso no le resultaba nada agradable.

―¿Por qué el interés? ¿Estás celoso? ―preguntó el virginiano con una sonrisa.

―Déjalo, Asmita... ―dijo Dégel, meneando la cabeza.

Desde hacía un tiempo, los momentos que compartía con Kardia se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes, pero eso estaba pasando sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la intención de que así fuera. Simplemente ocurría que de una u otra manera, siempre terminaban gravitando uno cerca del otro.

Al principio, cuando le había sido asignada la misión de asistirlo, Kardia le había parecido un chico melancólico, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a mostrar otra faceta, dejando a la vista su gusto por provocar. Ahora no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar de él. Dégel sabía que una vez que se le seguía el juego era difícil detenerlo. Sin embargo, Asmita parecía encontrarlo divertido.

―¿Celoso, yo? No se me ocurre una combinación de personas más aburrida en todo el universo ―respondió Kardia con desdén.

―Está bien, Kardia ―dijo Asmita―. De todas maneras no es como que te necesitemos aquí, así que puedes retirarte cuando quieras.

―¿Me estás echando? ―preguntó Kardia, acercándose de improviso a Asmita hasta plantarse frente a él esgrimiendo su uña en una pose desafiante. Para su decepción, Asmita permaneció sentado donde estaba, sin dejarse intimidar.

―Si quieres puedes quedarte también, no creo que a Dégel le moleste ―dijo Asmita sin perder su sonrisa, mientras servía una nueva taza de té―. ¿Verdad, Dégel?

En realidad, Dégel no se veía tan seguro. Miró a Kardia con una mezcla de incomodidad y aprensión que le hizo sentir al escorpiano que había llegado en un muy mal momento. Ese era justo el incentivo que necesitaba para quedarse.

―Bueno, eso se ve rico y tengo hambre ―dijo Kardia, juntando varios almohadones para crear un lugar cómodo donde recostarse. Asmita extendió hacia él la taza de té que acababa de llenar, y Kardia la probó con desconfianza. El líquido le pareció sorpresivamente delicioso.

Resultó que estaban intercambiando leyendas de sus respectivas tierras, y que era el turno de Dégel. Kardia quería asegurarse de fingir desinterés, pero desaceleró el ritmo con que atacaba la mesa de dulces para prestar atención. Dégel comenzó por explicar que contaría de una leyenda celta, y Asmita asintió, dejando de lado su té y preparándose para escuchar.

―Había una vez un rey que guardaba un terrible secreto: tenía unas orejas monstruosas, como las de un caballo ―dijo Dégel, comenzando el relato. Inmediatamente escuchó a Kardia lanzar una exclamación de asombro, y tuvo que esperar a que dejara de reírse para continuar―. Para mantener el secreto siempre usaba un sombrero que las cubría, pero una vez al año acostumbraba a cortarse el pelo. Temeroso de que los peluqueros revelaran su secreto, los mandaba matar luego de que hubieran cumplido con su tarea.

―¡Ah! ¿Será por eso que los patriarcas usan siempre ese casco? Quizás les crece algo raro en la cabeza.

―No digas tonterías ―dijo Dégel, seguro de que Kardia era capaz de repetir esa historia por todo el santuario, aún cuando habían visto al patriarca Sage sin casco en varias ocasiones.

―Ya sé, Dégel, es broma. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender una broma? ―preguntó Kardia, bostezando sonoramente y acomodándose mejor.

Dégel resopló, dando a entender que le parecía de pésimo gusto, y esta vez fue Asmita quien dejó escapar una risita. Dégel decidió ignorar a ambos y seguir adelante con su historia.

―Hubo un año en que le llegó el turno a un peluquero joven, que era el hijo único de una pobre viuda. Después de cortarle el pelo al rey, el muchacho supo que lo matarían y rogó por su vida, jurando que no le diría nada a nadie sobre lo que había visto. Finalmente, el rey tuvo lástima de él y aceptó dejarlo ir con la condición de que guardara el secreto.

»El problema fue que al poco tiempo el muchacho se enfermó. Su madre, desesperada, llamó a un sabio druida, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y dijo: "Un secreto lo está matando, y no se curará hasta que se lo cuente a alguien. Debe buscar un lugar donde cuatro caminos se encuentren, girar a la derecha, y decirle su secreto al primer árbol que vea."

»El peluquero hizo lo que le habían instruido, y se encontró frente a un enorme y bello árbol. Apoyó sus labios sobre la corteza y susurró el secreto. Inmediatamente se sintió liberado, y volvió a su casa curado de todo mal.

Dégel hizo una pausa al ver que un par de sirvientes venían a servir más té.

―Interesante ―dijo Asmita, acomodándose en su lugar―. ¿Entonces el peluquero se curó?

―Sí, pero eso no es todo... ―respondió Dégel, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración para volverse hacia Kardia, que llevaba un rato sin decir palabra―. ¿Kardia? ―susurró mientras se acercaba al chico para verlo mejor.

Kardia había terminado hundiéndose en su montaña de almohadones mientras escuchaba la historia, y ahora dormía pacíficamente. Lo que unos minutos antes parecía un león en celo había pasado a ser un gatito inofensivo. Dégel se quedó mirándolo en silencio, y estiró la mano para acomodar un poco la melena que se esparcía en desorden por el suelo.

Sabiendo que era solamente una excusa para tocarlo, se sintió un poco culpable. Últimamente había varias cosas que rondaban su mente y lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero poco podía hacer para detenerlas. Intentaba pensar en Unity y su promesa, la razón por la que había decidido volverse caballero, pero Siberia se estaba volviendo un recuerdo cada vez más difuso. La voz de Asmita interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos.

―Nunca subestimes el poder de un buen té de tilo, en especial en alguien que no acostumbra tomarlo ―comentó el virginiano, llevándose la taza a la boca.

―Así parece otra persona ―susurró Dégel―. Se ve como la persona que era cuando me enviaron a cuidar de él por primera vez. Alguien tan vulnerable...

―Sigue siendo esa persona, Dégel. No me sorprende que elija esconderse bajo una fachada de orgullo. Es un reflejo de autoprotección. Todos tenemos el nuestro, ¿no es verdad?

―Supongo que sí...

―Estoy listo para seguir escuchándote ―declaró Asmita, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa.

Dégel se apartó de Kardia y volvió a su posición anterior para continuar con el relato.

·

·

·

**  
II: El árbol**

Al día siguiente, Kardia no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la historia del peluquero del rey. Aunque había terminado quedándose dormido, por alguna misteriosa razón tenía grabado a fuego lo que había escuchado. Pensaba en el peso de los secretos. Él guardaba unos cuantos, y sabía que tal como decía la historia, muchas veces terminaban lastimando.

Dégel conocía uno de sus secretos más importantes, quizás el más importante, el que regía su vida: la enfermedad que lo condenaba a una muerte prematura. Por mucho tiempo se había sentido solo, intentando no odiarse a sí mismo y no odiar al cuerpo que lo ponía en desventaja.

Buscaba esconder no solamente la gravedad de su situación sino también su inseguridad y su debilidad, pero no faltaban las veces en que se sentía abrumado por ellas. Poder compartir parte de ese sentir al respecto con alguien más lo había cambiado, aunque en principio hubiera sido porque no había tenido otra alternativa.

De aquella conexión inesperada con Dégel había surgido algo diferente. A primera vista Dégel podía parecer aburrido, pero por alguna razón siempre había sentido curiosidad por él. Una vez que comenzaron a compartir más tiempo juntos, Kardia había descubierto que encontraba su compañía más divertida de lo que podía haber imaginado en un principio, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Quizás fuera porque le entretenía probar hasta dónde podía estirar los límites de su paciencia, pero la verdad es que le interesaba conocer qué tipo de persona era Dégel.

Después del período de entrenamiento del día, Kardia se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo una ruta que nunca antes había probado recorrer. Poco tiempo después llegó a una bifurcación. Se apartó un poco y sonrió al ver que estaba en un punto donde se juntaban cuatro caminos. Divertido, decidió girar entonces hacia la derecha, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un majestuoso árbol.

Era tan igual al que había imaginado al escuchar la leyenda de Dégel que se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un largo rato, con reverencia. Se levantaba fuerte y frondoso, con una enorme copa que bien podría servir de cobijo de la lluvia y del sol. Sí, era tal como en la leyenda. Tanto, que una idea comenzó a crecer dentro de sí. La idea de sacarse de encima el peso de un secreto le resultaba tentadora. El árbol no lo juzgaría...

Se acercó a él lentamente, y apoyó sus manos y sus labios contra la corteza rugosa. En su cabeza se agolparon muchos pensamientos, uno atrás del otro, pidiendo para salir. Cerró los ojos. No quería apabullar al árbol, sentía que tenía que elegir.

No tardó tanto en decidirse. Había un secreto en especial que lo perseguía cada vez con más frecuencia. Un deseo escondido que se acostaba con él cada noche y despertaba a su lado cada mañana.

―Mi secreto... ―comenzó a decir en voz baja―. Me pregunto, ¿cómo se sentirá recibir un beso de Dégel? ¿Será que sus labios son fríos o tibios? Quisiera saber. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y a veces intento imaginar cómo sería...

Apartándose un poco del árbol, Kardia suspiró. Igual que el personaje de la leyenda, se sentía aliviado ahora que había verbalizado su secreto. Sonrió y se alejó del árbol, agradeciéndole en silencio por haberlo escuchado.

·

·

·

**III: El secreto**

Anochecía cuando Kardia creyó notar que alguien estaba parado en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su templo. Esperó un rato a que quien fuera que estuviera allí avanzara, pero la persona se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin moverse.

Cansado de esperar, Kardia fue al encuentro del visitante y se sorprendió de ver a Dégel, que llevaba puestos sus lentes y cargaba un libro bajo el brazo.

―¡Ah! ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! ¿Planeabas quedarte allí todo el día o...?

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo Dégel, sin dejarlo terminar.

―¡No fui yo quien rompió el telescopio, lo juro! ―se apresuró a decir Kardia.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Dégel, desconcertado. Era evidente que no tenía idea acerca de a qué se refería Kardia, que se reprendió por haber hablado de más.

―Bueno, habla de una vez ―dijo el escorpiano mientras se cruzaba de brazos, queriendo cubrir con rapidez las huellas de la culpa.

Esta vez Dégel se tomó su tiempo, y Kardia volvió a impacientarse al ver que el otro tardaba demasiado para su gusto en encontrar las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

―Cuando estaba contando la leyenda del peluquero del rey te quedaste dormido.

―Debió ser porque era aburrida ―dijo Kardia encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte perdón?

―No me refiero a eso. Es que significa que no la escuchaste entera.

―¿Entonces?

―Tengo que contarte el final.

Sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando, Kardia examinó a Dégel de pies a cabeza en busca de algo que le diera una pista sobre la razón de su inusual comportamiento.

―¿Es esta tu manera de hacer una broma...?

―Necesito que escuches el final ―dijo Dégel, avanzando hacia él. Movido por un instinto de defensa, Kardia comenzó a retroceder. Algo le incomodaba terriblemente, y no sabía decir qué era.

―¿Por qué? No entiendo a qué viene todo este preámbulo ―murmuró con desconfianza.

―¡Kardia! Escúchame ―insistió Dégel, tomándolo de un brazo. Sorprendido, Kardia se quedó inmóvil, y Dégel comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz firme pero rápido―. Poco después de que el peluquero le contó su secreto al árbol, el rey decidió organizar una gran fiesta. Uno de los músicos de la corte debía reparar su lira para poder tocar en su honor, y para eso se dirigió al bosque a buscar madera. Entonces encontró el árbol al que el peluquero le había contado su secreto, y tomó madera de él para poder reparar su instrumento.

―No sigas... ―susurró Kardia, anticipándose al final de la historia. Pero Dégel no se detuvo.

―Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta y el músico comenzó a tocar su lira, algo extraño ocurrió. De las cuerdas de la lira no salió música, sino una voz cantarina que dijo: "El rey tiene orejas de caballo"... ―Dégel hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole a Kardia una sonrisa triste―. Así el secreto quedó al descubierto. El rey se quitó su sombrero, y todos pudieron ver cómo era en realidad.

Aún sin entender del todo cuál era el punto, Kardia hizo un gesto para desprenderse de Dégel y se apartó de él.

―¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―Tenía un mal presentimiento, y la actitud extraña de Dégel no ayudaba en nada.

Unas horas antes Kardia le había susurrado su secreto al árbol. Del otro lado del tronco y en silencio, Dégel estaba demasiado congelado por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Había llegado a aquel lugar apartado en búsqueda de un rincón tranquilo para leer. El tronco era tan ancho que Kardia no había notado que Dégel estaba también allí, sentado justo del lado contrario, escuchando por casualidad su confesión. El libro que estaba leyendo había quedado abierto sobre su falda, y los lentes se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz. Las palabras de Kardia habían disparado una catarata de sentimientos encontrados y acelerado el ritmo de su corazón. Pero no había podido hacer ni decir nada.

―El rey esperaba lo peor ―continuó Dégel―, pero nada ocurrió. A nadie le importó, porque seguía siendo la misma persona. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que se sentía libre, y de que su secreto no era tan terrible como creía. Desde ese día, el rey vivió más feliz que nunca, y ningún otro civil tuvo fue lastimado por su causa...

Una vez que de Dégel se quedó en silencio al dar por terminada la historia, Kardia tardó en reaccionar. Acababa de comprender la razón por la que Dégel insistía tanto en contarle el final de la leyenda.

―Me escuchaste... ―dijo Kardia, incrédulo. Pero Dégel no respondió. Apretó contra sí el libro que llevaba en sus manos, el mismo que había estado leyendo esa tarde. Había ya pasado un buen tiempo desde el incidente, pero incapaz de dejar ir el momento, el acuariano seguía aferrándose a él inconscientemente. Llevaba horas cargándolo―. Escuchaste lo que le dije al árbol, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero no fue mi intención. Estaba leyendo y de repente llegaste...

―¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas allí?!

―Fue un segundo, pasó demasiado rápido. Kardia... ―Dégel estiró una mano hacia el otro, que se echó hacia atrás.

―¡Pero no creerás que es cierto lo que dije! ―dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Tú nunca entiendes una broma después de todo... eres la persona más aburrida de todo el santuario.

La mirada de Dégel lo decía todo. Kardia no se había detenido a pensar en lo ridícula que era su excusa, pero se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo último que le quedaba para salvar su honor. A pesar de todo, cuando vio que Dégel se acercaba con decisión hacia él, ya no pudo moverse. Sentía que el calor de la vergüenza se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

―También me interesa saber qué se sentiría, desde un punto de vista experimental. O sea que puedo entender tu curiosidad. No creo que sea nada malo.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, dejando que el pelo le cayera sobre el rostro, aprovechando para esconderse detrás él. Aquello era demasiado irreal. No podía estar pasando.

―Dudo que el señor pudiera atreverse a algo así ―replicó, sin mirarlo directamente.

―¿Te atreverías tú? ―preguntó Dégel.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? Estás hablando con el gran Kardia de Escorpio, no lo olvides...

Mirando a Dégel de reojo, Kardia pudo ver la gravedad de su expresión y cayó en la cuenta de que aquello iba muy en serio. Volvió lentamente su cabeza para verlo de frente, apretando sus labios e intentando evitar que su mirada se escapara traicioneramente hacia los de Dégel, dejándolo todavía más en evidencia, aunque a estas alturas ya no quedaba nada que esconder.

Dégel se acercó a él y apartó con cuidado la melena de su camino. Kardia se estremeció un poco con la brisa fresca que la proximidad del acuariano solía traer. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron Kardia obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. El beso se sentía un poco frío, sí, pero era un tipo de frescor que lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro al mismo tiempo. Y no se trataba del calor doloroso con el que tantas veces tenía que lidiar, sino de uno suave y agradable.

Sintió que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a palpitar, y que sus músculos se aflojaban. Deseando que ese momento se perpetuara eternamente en el tiempo, Kardia olvidó la vergüenza y dejó de lado su orgullo, para volver a agradecerle al árbol por haberlo liberado de su secreto.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Tenía ganas de hacerlos más jóvenes e inocentes XD La leyenda que cuenta Dégel existe. Es conocida como "El secreto de Maón", y es originaria de Irlanda. El tema de susurrarle cosas a los árboles para liberarse de secretos es recurrente en varias culturas.

Lo de Kardia haciendo un comentario sobre el casco del patriarca es idea de una amiga, a quien le conté esta leyenda primero XD En principio iba a utilizarla para una escena en "Fiebre", pero la descarté porque pensé que podía funcionar como oneshot.

En la cronología de mis propios fics, este iría después de "Rompecabezas". No quedé muy satisfecha, pero al menos me divertí con la idea.

**Akemi:** Como no te puedo contestar la review por ser anónima, te dejo un agradecimiento acá... ¡Besos! :)


End file.
